JLA (Imruer's DCCU)
JLA is a 2020 superhero action film based around the DC Comics superhero team, the Justice League of America (shortened to simply the "JLA"). The film is focused on the first official union of five legendary superheroes: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern, who work together to defend the world from the alien conqueror known as Despero. This film is the fourth in the DCCU. Plot Long ago, on the planet Ma'aleca'andra (Mars), the Martian race had unknowingly caught the attention of a great conqueror known as the telepath, Despero. The conqueror, using his telepathy, forced a man by the name of J'onn J'onzz to kill his own race. The Martian then fled the planet, finding his way to Earth, where he would start a new life. It was here that he met Superman, who he shared with his true identity. Now, the two race throughout the world in hopes of uniting the Earth's heroes, J'onn having sensed his return with their subconscious psychic link. With an assortment of superpowers, gadgets, and wits, the team collectively prepares for the coming threat. Though outnumbered, however, the conqueror Despero seems only encouraged by their unlikely alliance. Using J'onn's knowledge of the team against them, he inflicts pain on each hero individually, rendering the ones they love mentally limp in a catatonic state. United now more than ever, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman take on Despero in Gotham City. Initially wanting a fight based solely on strength, Despero refrains from using any telepathic powers, but is soon left with no choice. He turns Superman against the rest, sensing more power in him than any of the others. A battle between Superman and Wonder Woman occurs, and The Flash arrives to deliver an infinite mass punch, which knocks the Man of Steel unconscious. When he awakens, Superman apologizes to his teammates, and everyone comes to understand just how threatening Despero truly is. The League launches an assault on Despero in space (Flash and Batman riding in J'onn's Martian bio-ship), until finally, J'onn can bring the conqueror down to the surface of Mars. J'onn and Despero engage in a final battle, where, using his own mind against him, J'onn awakens everyone Despero left lifeless on Earth, and finally manages to defeat him at his own game. Green Lantern holds Despero captive, and Superman sends him to the Phantom Zone with the projector in the Fortress of Solitude. Cast * Henry Cavill as Superman/Kal-El * Scott Adkins as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Jaimie Alexander as Wonder Woman/Diana * Drew Van Acker as The Flash/Wally West * TBA as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Harry Lennix as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * TBA as Despero the Conqueror * TBA as Queen Hippolyta * TBA as Kyle Rayner (Cameo Only) * TBA as Captain Boomerang/George Harkness (Cameo Only) Gallery Coming soon... Quotes JLA at the Fortress of Solitude Superman: "Here we are. The Fortress of Solitude." Flash (to GL): "He lives in a popsicle cave?" Superman: "And he has great hearing." Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Imruer's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Imruer